Shoot to Thrill
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Its been several months since vacation and Hinagiku grows increasingly depressed. The thought of Hayate and Athena together drives her over the edge. *one shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**

* * *

**

_"How do you know her?"_

I have to confess to him now!

Hayate-kun! I - -

"_She is... the one I love."_

Whatever I was going to tell him... I forgot what it was.

- - -

She told him to go for the one he loves. Right now, Hinagiku wished she hadn't said that to Hayate. Hayate and Athena got back together, which darkened her spirits every passing day. She cursed herself for not confessing. When she told Ayumu that she failed to confess, Ayumu told her it was "no big deal." Hinagiku mentally shook her head. To her, it WAS a big deal because that was the last opportunity she had to confess to Hayate. To her, it WAS a big deal because Hayate was going to ride off into the sunset with a girl that wasn't her. No one knew at first that Hinagiku was going through depression. It became increasingly obvious when she repeatedly turned down invitations to go hangout with friends. Her #2 saw right through the excuses and confronted her about it one day.

"Hey Hina, what are you doing?"

"Flipping through complaints and requests."

"Right, so whats been going on with you? For the past few months, you have not hung out with us. How come?"

"I've been really busy - -"

"Hina, I wasn't born yesterday. You've been acting weird since vacation. Did that bastard Hayata - -"

"Please, don't say that about him."

"Did he hurt you Hina? If he did, I will tell - -"

"He did not do anything."

"Right." The VP snapped her fingers and in through the double doors came some familiar faces: Ayumu, Maria, Izumi, Isumi, Sakuya, and Saki. Hinagiku had her head down when they entered her office. She looked up and locked eyes with Maria, whose eyes showed concern. Hinagiku's eyes suddenly turned from somber to enraged.

"How- how could you!" She charged towards Maria, wildly swinging her kendo stick in all directions. It took four of the girls to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt Maria.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"What has gotten into you Hina-chan? There is something very wrong with you."

"Let me go, she ruined it! The little ex- president - -" The room got very quiet. Everyone knew that Maria hated being called that.

"Hinagiku, I'm going to let that pass. You need to get some help. Nagi has graciously paid the best psychologist in the city to examine you - -"

"I'm sorry Maria, but I don't need help. I appreciate you guys' help, but I don't need a psychologist."

"Yes you do, quit denying it." Nagi was by the door, downward glancing and arms folded.

"You are depressed, rather, you have been feeling like that since vacation ended. You and Hayate have misunderstood each other since the first day you two met each other. Hayate says up, you say down. He likes red, you like blue. You see where I'm going with this? You love him; but, he loves Athena." Hinagiku starts crying again.

"Cut that out will ya? He loves Athena and he is going to be with Athena. They go way back. Who was his _ex_? Who used her power as a board member to get him into this school? Who saved him from himself? Athena, all of the above."

"H-how do you know all of this?"

"High-ranking officers in my SP got me this information. I have known all about Hayate's life since the day he became my butler. As a result of obtaining this information, I had to act like I was all in love with him when I knew damn well that he'd never utter those three words to me. If I were really in love with him, would I have gone out with that Kazuki kid? Of course not! Anyways, now you know about Hayate. Just like you need him, I need Maria so please don't hurt her okay?"

"Sure thing, I apologize."

"Don't apologize, just take care of yourself. You are the president of the student council... we all need for you to be strong."

* * *

Hinagiku was relieved because she was going to sleep well that same evening; or so she thought. Her dream starts off well. She is standing atop a high cliff, looking down below without a single ounce of fear in her body. She looks up at the sky, smiling towards the heavens. This is where the dream stops being pleasant for Hinagiku, as the clear sky goes away in favor of dark clouds. It starts pouring in the dream. Without any raincoat or umbrella for cover, Hinagiku shivered as the rain came down hard on her. It goes from bad to worse because right as she turns around, she sees herself walking with Hayate. It was from the time they had the date. The scene was re-enacting in front of Hinagiku's eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

_"How do you know her?"_

_"She is - -"_

_"WAIT. Before you say anything... when you asked if I had something to confess a few days ago... I did. I love you Hayate-kun. I love you more than anything. You are so kind and so sweet. You will go through whatever lengths to protect and defend. I need you in my life. I love you and I need you; I hope you feel the same way."_

_"What were you going to say, Hayate-kun?"_

_"The one that I love is... A-tan."_ Hinagiku woke up in a cold sweat. Tears immediately welled in her eyes. She punched her pillow and unleashed a primal scream that was so loud and shrill, it could've woken up the entire country.

- - -

Hinagiku was even more depressed than before. She recycled all of the bottles her sister drank and used the cash to purchase a street pill called "the speed." One pill and she was an addict. She took two pills before school and during the day in between classes. She was so on that it seemed that she was in several places at once. Everyone was pleased that Hinagiku was in good spirits. Ah, but her #2 was as suspicious and as alert as ever. Luckily for Hinagiku, the VP didn't see her pop 3 pills into her mouth as she came in.

"Its nearing the end of the year Hina."

"YES I KNOW."

"We are going to be one year older."

"I KNOW ITS CRAZY, CRAZY I TELL YOU!" Hinagiku was twitching and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hina, are you okay? Have you - -"

"I'M OKAY, I'M A DIFFERENT PERSON."

"What are you on Hina?"

"WHAT?"

"Hina, stop talking so loudly! Are you taking drugs?"

"Nnn- no, what mm- makes you th- think that?"

"First off, there is no way you could possibly be happy all the time. Secondly, your eyes are red. It looks as if you have hardly slept. Whats wrong with you Hina?" It was at this point when Hinagiku lost it.

"You want to know what is wrong? THIS IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" She pulled out of her drawer her bottle of pills and tossed it to a worried VP.

"What is this?"

"The speed, a street drug designed to make you happy all the time."

"There are no more pills left - -"

"I know."

"Do you realize how dangerous it is to abuse these kinds of drugs?!"

"I don't care."

"How can you not care Hina?! You are the student council president of Hakuou! You have to be strong, a leader, all of the above. Did you not listen to Nagi's encouraging words?"

"Oh I did. I was doing great, until I had a nightmare about Hayate-kun confessing to me his love for Athena."

"That bastard Hayata-kun, when I get my hands on him... I'll, I'LL - -"

"There is no need, I'll handle this myself."

"How are you - -"

"By jumping off this building, my pain will go away." With that, Hinagiku sprints out of the room. All her #2 could do was scream.

* * *

Hinagiku climbs to the top of the building and she is totally gone.

"I'm at the top here. No one can stop me at this stage. Its all Hayate-kun's fault that I'm doing this. He drove me to take these pills. He made me do all of this. I hate him, I HATE HIM. FORGET IT, I'M DONE." Hinagiku gets the pistol from her pocket and just as she disengages the safety lock, that guy comes to grab the gun from her, puts the safety lock back on, and then tosses it to the ground. Hinagiku knew who it was.

"Don't bother, you are the reason that I'm doing this. I wanted to confess my love to you. I loved you Hayate-kun, much more than life itself. I wanted to be with you. When you told me that night about your feelings for Athena, a part of me died. Now the rest of me will go too..."

"Don't do it Hinagiku-san, don't die - -"

"Why do you care? You have your Athena, onee-chan has Karou-sensei, Nagi has Wataru-san, and I have NO ONE!"

"Thats not true... Hina-chan."

"Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku turns away and jumps off the building towards the ground. Hayate reappears and holds her tightly.

"HAYATE-KUN, LET ME DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE, LET ME FREAKING DIE!"

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"What are you saying!?!" Hinagiku couldn't control her tears.

"I'll admit that A-tan was someone whom I cared about; BUT, the way she kicked me out of her life... unforgivable. All of this time you and I have misunderstood each other. I love YOU Hina-chan, I need YOU Hina-chan and I'll happily die,,, as long as I can die with YOU Hina-chan."

"I'm sorry Hayate-kun. I love you too, but you can't go with me. Athena will never forgive me. She needs you alive. EVERYONE needs you alive. I can die because well... I'm insignificant." Hinagiku kicks Hayate off of her. He flies towards some trees and bushes and she continues and eventually falls to her death.


End file.
